


Hides

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't like Clint hiding his injuries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hides

Natasha is sitting in her quaters reading Harry Potter. She blames Clint for getting her hooked on it.

"Knew you would like them eventually." a voice said.

Natasha looked up to see Clint. 

He had been on a month assignment and she had missed him.

He looked fine, uninjured. 

Natasha flew into his arms kissing him. Soon they were on the bed as passion took over.

Natasha removed Clint's shirt and stopped. 

"What the hell?" she said. 

There was a long gash running across his ribs.

"It's just a scratch." said Clint. 

"A scratch isn't that deep." said Natasha. 

She didn't like it when he hid his injuries. 

She bought the first aid kit and started sewing him up.

"You know I don't like you hiding your injuries." said Natasha. 

"Didn't want to worry you." said Clint. 

"Well you did." she said.

He apologised. He hated worrying her. 

Natasha just leaned in and kissed him.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

Completely at peace


End file.
